Tsezguerra
|kana = ツェズゲラ |rōmaji = Tsezugera |name = Tsezguerra |manga debut = Chapter 121 |anime debut = Episode 74 (1999) Episode 59 (2011) |japanese voice = Ryuuji Mizuki (1999 OVA) Kiyoyuki Yanada (2011) |english voice = Jay Allen White (2011) |gender = Male |hair = Black |eyes = Blue (1999) Brown (2011) |status = Alive |occupation = Jackpot Hunter (Single star) |previous occupation = Greed Island Player |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Tsezguerra (ツェズゲラ, Tsezugera) is a Single-Star Jackpot Hunter.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 125 Appearance Personality Tsezguerra is a very straight-forward thinker and also a very prudent one at that. He doesn't take challenges that he feels that he's not capable of doing. He also looks down on people whom he thinks is inferior to his strength and or abilities. However when Tsezguerra was put in a position where the boys Gon and Killua completely surpass him in a test of his Nen skills, he's left flabbergasted by the boys progress and lies that they didn't beat his personal record. Also during the Dodgeball match with Razor, after he's taken out by one of Razor's spikes he thinks that due to his prudent thinking his senses has dulled over time making him weaker and thus decides to commit himself to retraining himself in the basics of Nen again. Plot Greed Island arc Tsezguerra accompanies Mr. Battera to the first Southernpiece Auction to win a copy of Greed Island When Gon and Killua approach Battera expressing interest to play the game, Tsezguerra has them display their Ren as a test, but fails them, claiming they'd perish if they were to play the game.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 121 Tsezguerra then belittles the boys and boasts to them about his own accomplishments he's made within the game. It's learned that after Battera plans on obtaining the final 7 copies left in the auction, a test will be held to recruit potential players for the game. Gon and Killua become excited after hearing this and Tsezguerra details they have 4 days to improve their Nen. With the boys out of the picture, Battera inquires again if the boys have a chance, but still claims they're too weak to play, but claims they can improve a lot within those days as they have great potential. While training Gon reflects on Tsezguerra's attitude towards him and Killua and becomes livid.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 122 On the day of the test in the Southernpiece Auction Auditorium Tsezguerra tests each of the applicants Ren, however Killua shows his Hatsu involving electricity and passes. Then Gon shows his Hatsu and passes, but leaves a giant crater in the wall leaving Tsezguerra anxious. After the test, Tsezguerra congratulates the 21 applicants who passed and goes over the contract a little, and then informs them where the meeting place and the departure time. That night at Battera's Mansion, the applicants are lead by Tsezguerra to the basement with active Greed Island games. It's decided that how the applicants enter the game would be by Rock-Paper-Scissors and Gon wins allowing him to be the first to enter the game. Tsezguerra explains to Gon how to enter the game and he does so.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 126 Within the game now accompanied with his comrades, Tsezguerra contacts to negotiate a trade for his "Patch of Forest". Genthru initially refuses, but Tsezguerra coaxes him, claiming he knows that he owns a monopoly of "Angel's Breath" and "Night Jade" and is willing to offer a fair trade for his Night Jade card. Genthru considers the trade and talks it over with his comrades and after an hour passes, Tsezguerra gets in contact with Genthru again and he agrees to trade.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 152 During the trade everything goes well, until Genthru's comrades Sub and Bara, hidden from view; roll a Risky Dice and use their Tax Collector's Gauntlets to steal from them and use a "Return" card to go back to Masadora. Although Tsezguerra wanted to pursue them, Barry suggests they check what cards were stolen from them and finds out that he lost 2 cards that he held a monopoly of. The group then interrogate the pretend Sub and Bara, but are fakes who had an item used on them. After discussing it over, they decide to head to Soufrabi to get the "Patch of Shore".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 153 When Gon and group are looking for players to recruit to go against Razor and his pirates to get "Patch of Shore", Biscuit recommends him, though Goreinu argues it's best not to approach him due to him having as many cards as the Bomb Devils.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 158 This however was overturned when Hisoka was recruited and had Tsezguerra in his contact list.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 159 They arrange a meeting with Tsezguerra and Goreinu negotiates a deal with him, to which he accepts. He's also tested by Gon and Killua and manages to pass their test by hovering in the air at quite a high height, but is left flabbergasted when the boys easily surpass him. As it was being decided on who should face what trial, Tsezguerra and Gon take the Volley Ball Trial. A week goes by and Gon and group with 6 stand-ins challenge the Razor Pirates again at their Lighthouse base.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 160 During Barry's duel with the Pirate boxer, Tsezguerra speculates the boxed wrote the Divine Script on the boxing canvas and charged it with his Nen for an extended period of time, however this means the boxer is a feeble Nen user. This is proven when Barry easily beats the Boxer. As the group continuously win matches against the Pirates, Bopobo tries to start a mutiny, but is killed by Razor. This makes the Stand-ins fearful and want to leave, but they're calmed down by Goreinu and reasoned with by Tsezguerra who thinks they're all seriously pathetic, but they're all they have to go against Razor.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 161 Razor then announces his trial is Dodge Ball and emits 7 Devils and confirms that each person they manage to get out during the game equals a win. Seeing as the group has only 6 capable players Tsezguerra contemplates they'll have to coax 2 other players to play with them. Right after Gon confronts Razor on why he killed Bopobo, Tsezguerra reveals that the game takes place in the real world, Razor's one of the Game Masters, and a death row convicts hired by Pro Hunters to serve in an unconventional prison. As soon as Goreinu is taken out of the game, Tsezguerra criticizes him, claiming he's to weak to play again due to mental strain, however Tsezguerra is struck with a spike from Razor on his right side. This put out of commission even though he used Nen to shield the blow it wasn't enough. Tsezguerra comes to realize his prudent actions have made his Nen capabilities erode and should now himself in the fundamentals.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 162 The dodge ball game continues and Tsezguerra watches the game progress from the sidelines,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 163Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 164Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 165 until he volunteers to take Killua's place due to Killua's hands being heavily injured by Gon's handling of the ball. The offer is rejected and Tsezguerra returns to the sidelinesHunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 166 and continues to watch the game progress, until Gon finally wins the game.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 168 At the top of the lighthouse Gon receives the Patch of Shore card, while Tsezguerra and Goreinu receive a copy of the card. Outside the Lighthouse Tsezguerra and Goreinu offer Gon and group to join in a alliance to go up against the Bomb Devils. But before Gon could answer, Tsezguerra is contacted by Genthru who congratulates them for winning the Patch of Shore card, but demands they turn it over in exchange for their lives. Tsezguerra thinks the threat is a bluff, but Genthru also mentions that he's killed everyone in the Kazsule alliance that Gon was a part of. This enrages Gon who then challenges Genthru.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 169 Genthru accepts the challenge, so Tsezguerra plans to devise a plan to divert the attention of the Bomb Devils for 3 weeks in exchange for "Wild Luck Alexandrite". Although Killua was reluctant to agree, Gon and Biscuit agree to it and so with Goreinu, Tsezguerra and group use an "Accompany" to return to Masadora to come up with a plan.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 170 Later Tsezguerra and group minus Goreinu, confront Genthru and they all use a "Thief" card and then use an "Accompany" to fly back to Masadora. While Tsezguerra peers into his book to see what spell cards he'll need to keep the Bomb Devils at bay, he thinks how the Bomb Devils will now have to deal with the tactics of a 1 Star Hunter.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 171 While spying on the Bomb Devils Goreinu reports to Tsezguerra that they're hunting down players in Masadora for their "Accompany" and "Magnetic Force" and those who came in contact with them before are killed. So in order to have a clear advantage over the Bomb Devils Tsezguerra and group trade with other players and warn them to stay away from Masadora. Soon The Bomb Devils manage to collect 48 Accompany cards and begin to go after Tsezguerra and his comrades who anxiously await his arrival.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 172 Tsezguerra and his comrades manage to delay the Bomb Devils until the run out of Accompany cards they use a Return card to Aiai and leave the game using "Leave" to leave to the game and return to Battera's Mansion. The Mansion was deserted and when Tsezguerra calls out for Battera, the head of security Sabazushi appears and informs him why everyone is gone. Shocked and speechless, Tsezguerra confronts a Battera who confined himself in a room and claims he'll get his money and merely wishes to be left alone. As Tsezguerra details what he's learned to his comrades, Genthru kills Sabazushi.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 173 Ten days pass since Tsezguerra and comrades left the game they all sit in the room Battera confined himself in and Tsezguerra asks him to explain his reasons for canceling the contract. Battera initially refuses to speak, until Tsezguerra points out a young lady and asks what his connection to her is.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 174 After Gon and group defeat the Bomb Devils and Goreinu regroups with them and informs them that Tsezguerra and comrades won't continue playing the game anymore, as Battera canceled the contract.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 185 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Tsezguerra votes in the First Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman and places in 16th place.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 In the Second and Third Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman he places in 15th place.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 321Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 323 Tsezguerra visits Gon, while he was in the hospital.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 324 In the Fourth Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman Tsezguerra places in 17th place and is ousted from the race, due to not making the top 16 candidates.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 325 After Leorio gives his heartfelt speech, Tsezguerra is seen as one of the people that gives Leorio a round of applause.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 332 Abilities & Powers As a Single Star Jackpot Hunter, Tsezguerra has access to substantial funds. His contributions to his field of specialization were great enough to earn him one star. His fame made even the Bomb Devils wary of facing him in combat before he was injured, although Tsezguerra admitted that even in his prime, Genthru would have likely beaten him. He refused to fight Genthru even when the Bomber would have been alone against his whole team, although this is mostly due to Tsezguerra's prudence, as he was later winning to ambush the three Bombers at the same time as soon as they left the game. He is one of the few players who know that Greed Island is located in the real world, and to have the necessary power to leave the game. His team gathered the most cards of any other in play. Despite remaining one of the most powerful players, to the point Razor deemed him capable enough to be worth competing against him in dodgeball, neglecting his training and picking only fights he knew he could win caused his caused his physical abilities and instincts to wane, causing him to fail to see Razor's high-speed passes. He conceded that Gon and Killua are superior to him in terms of reflexes and agility, although he still deems himself stronger in combat. He is known to be a capable leader and to excel at guerrilla tactics, playing the Bomb Devils for over three weeks. He is also good at gauging other people's power, and was bale to sense Gon's and Killua's immense potential despite the unfavorable first impression they made. High Intelligence: Tsezguerra is very observant. He became suspicious of Genthru when the latter mentioned the Bomber in unconvincing circumstances, and, when Genthru was confirmed to be it, deduced that talking about it was part of the activation conditions of his ability. He was also the first to notice that Killua's hand were severely injured, and anticipated Genthru would replace Sub and Bara with two impostors while chasing him. He also has a knack for negotiations. Proficient Strategist: Tsezguerra came up with a multi-layered plan to stall the Bomb Devils for three weeks, successfully anticipating every move of theirs and coming up with alternative scenarios. Nen Tsezguerra's Nen type, as well as any particular Hatsu technique (if any), has yet to be shown. His ability to evaluate Nen proficiency in others led to him conducting tests for Battera. He seems to have a godd grasp on possible conditions of Hatsu abilities, realizing that Killua must have subjected himself to electric shocks for years to be able to transmute his aura into electricity and that mentioning the Bomber was part of Countdown's activation conditions. When asked by Killua to show his abilities, Tsezguerra focused his aura in his feet at the moment of jumping, achieving remarkable heights. His record is 16 meters, 80 centimeters, although Gon and Killua shattered it on their first try. Nonetheless, he was confident he could coat his hands with a lightning-quick layer of aura the moment Gon fired the ball with Rock, a skill which Killua lacked despite his tremendous proficiency in Ryu,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 167 suggesting Tsezguerra is a remarkable Ryu, Gyo and/or Ko user. Focusing his aura in his back in a split moment allowed him to survive a throw from one of Razor's Devils, although the resulting injury left him unable to continue playing. Competitions Quotes * (To Battera, about Gon and Killua) "No good. These two will only end up '''dead.'"'' * (To Gon) "We're not in a virtual world. Greed Island is a place that really exists." * (To Gon, about the Bomb Devils) "They've killed more than 50 players so far. If you want to clear the game... you must '''fight!'"'' * (To himself) "I'll show you, Genthru, what a Single-Star Hunter can do...!!" Trivia * According to the "Hunter × Hunter Manual" section found in the Yu ☆ Yu ☆ Hakusho official character book (Shueisha Jump remix), Tsezguerra's stats are: References Navigation fr:Tzesugera ru:Цезугера Category:Male characters Category:Jackpot Hunters Category:Single Star Hunters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Greed Island Players Category:Battera's Players Category:Team Tsezguerra